Crisis Multiverso en peligro
by jesuspecadoira
Summary: Tras ser vencidos Towa y Mira regresan con aliados mas poderosos con la meta de hacer resurgir el reino de los demonios, Pero la Kaioshin no esta dispuesto a eso consiguiendo aliados para hacerles frente , mientras tanto dos enemigos planean reinar sobre los dioses y sobre el gran Zeno - sama
1. Chapter 1

**El caos comienza al terminar el canto**

 **OPENING inicial en el canal Esteban DBZEditor crédito de opening para Esteban DBZEditor**

 _ **Favor de ver el opening antes de leer Equestria Girls Battle of Gods**_

 _Nuestra historia comienza en el clímax de la batalla de bandas de las dazzling vs las mane six_

 _ **Escuela canterlot año 851**_

 _ **Lugar de enfrentamiento Batalla de las bandas**_

 _ **Escenario de concierto**_

-HA HA AA HA HAAAAA HA .HAAA, HAAA AAA

-HAAA HA HAA (las tres chicas de colores, moviendo sus brazos y piernas de una forma coordinada)(hipnotizando al publico)

-¡Bienvenido al show, Aquí hay información!

-¡Nuestro tiempo es hoy el tuyo se acabó!- mientras señalan al público y siguen cantando….

…. HAAAha HA AA HAHAAAAH HA

-¡Siente estalla el sonido en ti ! ¡BAMOS A LOGRAR QUE DEJE DE SALIR!

Las tres chicas comienzan a transformarse…

 **En una colina se encontraba las mane six y sunset para dar inicio a la batalla musical mientras se transformaba el auto de Dj -pontre.**

Desde lejos dos seres fuera de ese mundo observaban lo que acontecía.

-Uumm Estas segura de esto no parecen tan fuertes. -dijo un sujeto de atuendo rojo de piel azul claro cruzando los brazos

-Tranquilo ellas son perfectas para el trabajo, tal vez no tengan tanto poder pero sus habilidades de manipulación mágica a otros seres es fascinante, casi al nivel del mago Babidi, ellas y los otros serán útiles. –Menciona una mujer de atuendo rojo y color de piel azul claro.

-¿Ellas podrán robar kiri?-pregunta el sujeto de atuendo rojo

-Descuida tengo un plan para hacer resurgir el reino de los demonios. Dice la mujer de un atuendo rojo sentada en su bastón, [levanta su mano derecha, con un brillo en su dedo índice se nota un anillo gris plateado con un símbolo de una x y sujetando un pergamino temporal]

 _ **En otra dimensión conton city**_

 **En un plano superior a la existencia estaba la nueva y reconstruida ciudad de conton city la es responsable de todo el tiempo de los universos tras la derrota de Demigra la ciudad creció llenándose de más patrulleros.**

 **Ubicación nido del tiempo año 851**

La suprema Kaioshin del tiempo se encontraba viendo algunos rollos temporales mientras se rascaba la cabeza …..

-¡Ufff Haaaaaa! Perece que no hay mucho trabajo hoy y no ha habido ningún incidente en la ciudad o misión temporal, este es un buen día…¡Me voy a relajar en el spa!

…..

-Espera un momento tenemos que reclutar a más seres fuertes para que se unan a la patrulla del tiempo, no podemos perder el tiempo- menciona el Anciano Kaioshin

¿¡Que perder el tiempo!? Es un día tranquilo anciano, además Trunks puede encargarse de eso.

-¡No te tomas las responsabilidades de un Kaioshin enserio!-Menciona el anciano

-QUE?¡ Mira quién habla te vi la otra ves viendo esas revistas de chicas eres un anciano pervertido- menciona la kaioshin del tiempo

-No sé de qué me hablas,….. Además nos llevamos por un milenio no me llames anciano.

En la entrada del nido del tiempo truks caminaba con un pergamino, Haciendo una pequeña reverencia a los seres supremos

Kaioshin tiempo: O .. truks que bueno que estas aquí necesito que planees una lista de posibles nuevos candidatos a patrulleros del tiempo.

Kaioshin tiempo: como sabes la ciudad se expandió y tenemos a mullos patrulleros resolviendo asuntos de los diferentes tiempos de universos necesito que reclutes al menos 10 patrulleros más.

Truks: si está bien, Kaioshin hay un problema

 **Lugar de enfrentamiento Batalla de las bandas**

 **Escenario de concierto**

 **Ataque musical de las mane six con suset**

 **-ven y canta esta canción frente a todos es mejor**

 **-Música hay dentro de ti y sé que te ara feliz**

 **Y la música hallara la amistad ¡Veras! ¡Veras! ¡ Veras!**

 **El rayo de energía del alicornio dispara una potente ráfaga de magia que consume a las formas originales destrozándolas y consume a las 3 chicas de colores destrozando sus dijes y dejándolas sin poder, las tres chicas comienzan a cantar pero desafinadamente sin conseguir una coordinación y son abucheadas por el público teniendo que escapar.**

-No puede ser hemos perdido nuestros poderes –dice Aria enojada y frustrada

-¡Que vamos a hacer!- dice sonata casi llorando

-Chicas yo…no se ya no podemos…-Menciona Adagio

Con que han perdido su magia heee… ¡Eso es malo!

Adagio es interrumpida por dos sujetos que se acercan caminando hacia ellas de atuendo rojo.

\- es aceptable la demostración de magia que mostraron allá

-Adigio: quiénes son?!

Sonata y Aria se quedaron observando a los sujetos con detenimiento, confundidas de no haber visto nunca unos seres como esos ni en ecuestria ni en ese mundo…

Tranquila soy una amiga, sus habilidades me impresionaron, pero les falta más poder, quiero que se unan a mí a cambio les daré el suficiente poder para conquistar esta dimensión..

-Me llamo Towa y este es mi creación Mira

Aria: ¿¡Que son? ¿¡No son de este mundo!?

Sonata: ¿creación?

Towa: Somos de otra dimensión con este anillo soy capaz de viaja por el tiempo y otras dimensiones, quiero que se unan a mí a cambio les are un favor

 **Towa levanta su bastón y unos rallos rojos de energía golpean los restos destrozados de los dijes de la cada una ..… la energía suelta un estruendo y aparecen los dijes enfrente de cada una**

Adagio: Pero qué?¡...

Aria: no puede ser ¡..

Sonata:¡ ¡Queeee!?

Towa: Sus dijes han sido reparados con la energía del reino de los demonios tienen 4 veces el poder que tenían ., tomen eso como un regalo

 **Las tres sirenas quedaron impactadas por la gran habilidad de towa al reconstruir y mejorar sus dijes con un gran aumento de poder**

Towa: Y eso es lo mínimo del poder que pueden alcanzar. ¡hay más¡ … Necesito sus habilidades para conseguir kiri. .. ¿Qué dicen?

Aria: más poder¡?

Sonata: ¿reino de los demonios? ¿kiri?

[Adagio, Tomando su dije y lo mira pensando],- lo que quieres es que te ayudemos y obtendremos más poder… cuenta con nosotras- Dice Adagio

Aria y Sonata no podían creer lo que decía Adagio

Adagio: El poder necesario para vengarnos de ellas y conquistar este mundo y ecuestria cuenta con migo

Y ustedes –dice Mira con una mirada seria

Ambas hacienden la cabeza en la señal de si…

Towa: El plan comienza… Ahora

Author: este es el inicio se vienen sorpresas un crosover de mlp, ecuestria girls y dbz , dbs

Siguiente capítulo: Dios contra Demonio crisis de la armonía


	2. Dios contra Demonios armonía en peligro

DIOS CONTRA DEMONIO CRISIS DE LA ARMONIA

Esta parte de la historia ocurre antes del primer capitulo

En un planeta muy lejano la heredera del clan de los demonios Towa y su creación Mira miraban un pergamino donde se puede observar los sucesos pasados en la historia.

Observando los sucesos más importantes junto a su creación es interrumpida por dos de sus sirvientes….

Uno de color verde ecológico con antenas en su cabeza vestido con un traje amarillo y el otro con un traje de combate azul oscuro y blanca ..

…

Towa: ..Turles ,, …Slug Que quieren?

Pregunta Towa mirándolos

Slug: Quiero pelear quiero una misión, no acepte cooperar con ustedes para estar aquí.

Tules : tranquilo Slug , no peleemos entre nosotros

¿Tienes lo que te pedí? – Tules le pregunta a Towa

Si , puedes llevártelo…

Towa , da un golpe al suelo con su bastón y aparecen dos frutas de aspecto picudo de color rojiso

El efecto de la fruta del poder aumento más con la energía del reino de los demonios ..

Tules: Ya veo

Towa : Slug , Turles tengo un trabajo para ustedes tres, hay un elemento que necesito para completar mis planes necesito de su fuerza.

UNIVERSO 10

En un planeta rebosante de naturaleza verde, dos seres supremos se encuentran debajo de un gran árbol. Uno sentado y el otro sirviendo Te en la tasa dejándola en la mesa, Maestro y discípulo.

-Aquí tiene espero que le agrade su excelencia- Dice el Disipulo Zamasu

-Tiene un agradable olor para mis sentidos, beberé un poco, -dice el maesto Gowas –Sama

\- Sorbo….

-Él Te que a sido preparado por un corazón puro es cristalino y delicioso –dice Gowas

\- Se lo agradezco mucho - Zamas

-Al servir un Té con esas características, me demuestras que tienes un corazón puro sigues siendo humilde y sigue entrenando tu mente y tu cuerpo observando en silencio las acciones de los mortales.

-Su excelencia Gowas hay un asunto que me da cierta curiosidad ..

-Dime de que se trata

\- Usted cree que los mortales sean seres que debamos proteger, he observado los actos que la humanidad ha cometido, prosperando, peleando, muriendo, siempre repitiendo el mismo siclo, para mi esa es una forma muy torpe de vivir.- menciona zamasu

-Pero eso es una forma muy torpe de los humanos

\- Gowas: Pero esa es muy común en los humanos

El aprendis de Kaioshin ZAMAZU se levanta con tono más alto

-¡Estamos hablando de seres que están cometiendo los mismos errores! ¡Cree que vale la pena protegerlos! ¡Dígame no sería mejor ponerle mejor un fin a sus actos incoherentes por nuestra cuenta!

Gowas: El deber de un Kaiosama y un Supramo Kaioshama es crear nosotros no efectuamos los castigos, espero que puedas entenderlo

Zamazu: Entonces usted quiere que ignoremos esos actos incuerentes

Gowas : Zamazu hay una forma de saber si los mortales evolocionaran y romperán ese siclo es algo que solo un supremo Kaioshi puede hacer , ni dios de la destrucción puede hacerlo .

¡Viaje en el Tiempo!

Zamasu: su excelencia eso es posible (asombrado)

Gowas: si en el templo de este planeta hay un anillo que te permite viajar por el tiempo, Solo la Suprema Kaioshin del tiempo es capaz de manipular el tiempo de todos los universos , pero también nosotros con ese anillo aunque solo es permitido viajar al futuro.

Zamasu: Su exelencia eso es -…-…..

\- ZUMMMMMM¡-

UNA RAFAGA DE ENERGIA MORADA ES DISPARADA ASIA EL ARBOR DESTRULLONDOLO EN TROSOS

-Zamasu: Su¡Exelencia! (Grita al ver que los trosos cayeron sobre la mesa )

-Gowas : Tranquilo Zamas no me paso nada

JE jeje je je – Lograron esquivarlo dice un sujeto de color verde

-Tranquilo Slug no es divertido si no los hacemos sufrir verdad Cooler – dice Turles

Zamasu: ¡Mortales! –dice con desagrado

¿Qué es esta blasfemia contra un dios? Atacar el santuario de un dios es un pecado

Gowas : Tranquilo Zamas (diciéndole a su dicipulo) Ustedes tres explíquense porque hisienron eso y intentaron atacarlos .

Turles : eso no le importa a un cadáver

Gowasu – queda impactado al saber que venía a atacar

Slug: Cooler , Turles no se metan son míos

Muy bien slug,-dice Turles

Has lo que quieras – dice cooler

Castillo canterlot habitación de Celestia

Se encuentra con una premonición, ecuestria destruida , seis seres entre las ruinas enemigos más poderosos que antes … Celestia se levanta de su cama aterrada.

Fin de la Primera parte…. Continuara


End file.
